Rivalries Changed
by ZoroarkPlasmius
Summary: Chell has been released, GLaDOS is testing, and Wheatley is in space. Is that it? No of course not! Chell still has to find civilization, and Wheatley still wants to apologize. But when Chell Stumbles on a secret Black Mesa hideout, Will she find the right kind of humans, or will the sudden outbreak of zombies end the world Chell has been looking for? First Fanfiction, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own the portal or Half life characters. I wish I did, but no. BTW Chell can talk, but she didn't in the portal games. DISCLAIMER OVER..

Chell had just escaped,or should I say, "released" from the prison that was Aperture. Never before had she seen the actual surface, or at least never remembered it. She walked through the tall wheat, trying to find any kind of civilization out there. After four days, she was kinda losing her marbles." Mr. Companion Cube PLEASE tell me we're near civilization, PLEASE!" Chell whined in an almost hysterical matter to the inanimate cube she was dragging behind her with her Portal gun." We've been out here for four days and we STILL have not found any trace of civilization! What do you have to say for yourself?" The cube, again inanimate, did not respond to her complaints, as she was just going a little off the deep end. Chell continued walking for a few more hours until she had to rest. She then looked around for any civilization out there when she saw the same shed she had escaped from a few days earlier."What?! We have been walking in a giant circle this whole time?!" Chell screamed to no one in particular. She then proceeds to take her anger out on the shed, beating and kicking it wildly. She then looked to her right, and saw a couple of buildings. "WHAT?! WE WENT THE WRONG WAY?! Why didn't you tell me, Mr. Companion Cube? Oh, you didn't see it either…. well lets go" she said calmly as she drags the cube behind her as she walks towards the buildings.

-MAGIC LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile, In space, Wheatley and the other cores were floating around as usual. There wasn't much to do, since being in space and all. "So, where do you think Brazil is?" Rick, the Adventure core, asked Wheatley. They were playing a game to hopefully get Wheatley's mind about the previous situation that he was in that led to, well, space. "Um…I believe it is on the right side of South America, or something. Is that Right?" Wheatley answered. "Yup. Ok your turn!" Rick replied. " Oh, ok…um…where do you think,um, Canada is?" Wheatley asked while looking down at Earth. " It's above the USA, practically everyone knows that!" Rick replied to his not-so-bright Friend. " Oh, well it was the only country I could really think that was left, you know. I was just thinking about-" "About her?" Rick cut him short. "yeah" Wheatley replied sadly. "You need to-" "SPACE!" Sputnik cut him off. "SHUT UP!" both Rick and Wheatley yelled back. "Anyway," Rick continued, "You need to get your mind off of it until you need to bring it up. Alright?" "Alright" Wheatley replied with slight relief. They continued to play their game afterward.

-ANOTHER MAGIC LINE BREAK-

After a few minutes, Chell finally made it to the buildings she saw. "Finally! Real people!" Chell looks back at the Companion Cube. " Looks Like I don't Need you anymore!" Chell said as she Kicks away the Box. She then proceeds to enter the town, but, to her surprise, found no one. She looks around for any kind of living person, but finds no one. "Hello? Huh. This is supposed to be a town, Isn't it? Then where are all the people?" Chell said to herself. After a few minutes, Chell decides to enter a house. "Hello? Anybody home?" Chell Called out, but there was no answer. She walks around the house, hoping for a clue to where the people were. After a while, she decided to sit down on one of the leather chairs in the living room. To her surprise, The chair started to sink into the floor slowly until it stopped suddenly." Uh, Are chairs supposed to do that?" Chell asked herself. The wall next to her opened up to a staircase, which led downward. " Well, hopefully there are people down there" Chell said slightly hopeful to herself as she went down the stairs that had to lead to somewhere.

CHAPTER 1 DONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! I'll try to make it longer this time, I was testing the website out first.

AGAIN, DISCLAIMER I do not own Portal or half life. I am not valve. Ok? LETS GO! BTW for every one who says that Chell is mute, she technically ISN'T. She just refuses to talk due to the fact that if she did talk back to GLaDOS, it would only make the AI happier, so she refused to speak at all until she was out of aperture….

Chell made her way down the long, winding stairs. When she finally makes it down, she looks around. When at first she didn't see anybody, she walks down one of the halls. The place looked empty, save for a few chairs and lights that appeared. Chell was about to turn around and try another hallway, when she hears an almost inaudible growl. " Hello? This better not be some kind of sick surprise…" Chell called out to the noise. Out of no where, a figure tries to jump and attack Chell. " WHAT THE-! " Chell screamed just before kicking the figure away. Once the figure stood up, she saw what it was. It was a humanoid…thing…..that was soaked in blood, had long fingers, and what appeared to be a colossal insect covering its head. It was about to pounce again when a wrench came flying from the side and hits the Zombie in the head, killing it Instantly. "Another one found its way in. Dr. Kleiner. I thought you said that it was fixed?" a female voice came from down the hallway. " I thought I did…..huh….." Another voice replied, although this one was definitely male. From down the hallway came two people, an older looking man, presumably a scientist, and a younger looking woman with dark hair. "Name's Alyx, Are you Ok?" Alyx asked. "yeah, but what was that?" Chell replied. "That was a head crab zombie, we've been trying to keep them out of this bunker, but they keep getting in" Dr. Kleiner said to Chell. " Hey, haven't I seen a jumpsuit like that somewhere?" Alyx pointed out to Chells Jumpsuit. "I'd know that jumpsuit anywhere! Come on, we'll get you somewhere a little more secure." Dr. Kleiner led Chell to what appears to be a break room.

"This is more secure?" Chell asked. "It's better than the hallway. Now sit down." Dr Keliner ordered. Chell did just that while looking around. " Now tell me that is NOT a jumpsuit from Aperture, or is it?" Dr. Kleiner asked. "Why?" Chell asked, because she still wasn't exactly sure where she was. " This is a Black Mesa Bunker, if you didn't know, don't worry there aren't very many people here, and none of them think a rivalry with Aperture is worth anything anymore." Alyx filled in. " um, yes, this is a jumpsuit from Aperture" Chell replied slowly. "GREAT SCOTT! There are still people there? We lost contact Years ago!" Dr. Kleiner exclaimed loudly. "Uh, not exactly…it's kind of a long..and slightly disturbing..story, ehehe…" Chell chuckled nervously.

-MAGICAL LINE BREAK-

Back at Aperture, GLaDOS was having fun with Atlas and P-body. Ok, that was a lie, (Like the cake) She was frustrated out of her artificial mind. "Why can't you do this one, simple test! It's like testing with monkeys! You two are ridiculous!" GLaDOS yelled at the two robots testing down in the test chambers. "Gah….Why did I ever think this would be a good idea? The only human out there is a Facility destroying monster…..huh…I wonder what would happen if she found Black Mesa…That would be fun….." GLaDOS thought to herself. Atlas and P-body think this is their chance to relax, so they high five. "GET BACK TO WORK!"GLaDOS screamed at the two, causing them to freak out and resume testing.

-SO MAGICAL-

Chell had finished her story, and Alyx's and Dr. Kleiner's faces only had shock on them. Then, another person pops in the room, he was male with brown hair and was wearing some military outfit. " I brought Doughnuts!" The person exclaimed while holding up a box of doughnuts. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Where have you been Barney?" Alyx asked angrily. "I was getting doughnuts….who's this?" Barney asked. "This is Chell, and from her story, it seems like she went through a lot in Aperture." Dr. Kleiner replied. "Aperture? Isn't that place abandoned? Hey wait, Where's Gordon?" Barney asked. "Who's Gordon?"

"Gordon is the guy who keeps us alive, he went out to get supplies."Alyx pitched in. " but normally he would be back by now…" "Well, why don't ya do look for him?" Chell requested. " I'll stay back here, I don't feel comfortable leaving this place unattended." Dr. Kleiner said with a slight serious tone. "Alright, We'll all go, hopefully we'll find him" Alyx said calmly. The Three left the base and went out to find Gordon. " Um, just to be clear, there are other humans that are alive, right?" Chell asked. " Of course! We just apparently happen to be in the 100 SQUARE MILES OF FREAKING LAND ON THE PLANET WITH ZOMBIES! So does that answer your question?" Barney's emotions changed faster than a chameleon's color scheme. "Yes, uh, yes it does….We might want to keep moving" Chell replied. They continued on, searching for Gordon. They looked for hours, in every place possible. It was getting dark when Alyx suggested they set up camp.

"You think it's safe setting up camp here? You know, with all the zombies?" Chell questioned. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Zombies never like to stay in open areas, and this Wheat field is a prime example of that" Alyx replied calmly. "Hey, is that a UFO?" barney asked. "No, that is just a plane, you know that!

Alyx said with annoyance. " I know, I was just having fun" He replied with a slight chuckle. They continued to look up at the stars, constellations, and other things in the sky for a few more minutes. " Oh, hey look, a Shooting star!" Alyx pointed to a blue and white streak of light crossing the sky. "Hey is it getting closer or is it getting brighter?" Barney noticed. " MOVE!" Chell ran out of there faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, with Barney and Alyx following close by. The Asteroid fell close to where they were with a small explosion, with a deafening boom that followed very shortly after. " Woah….That…Was…AWESOME! But lets not do that again, Ok?" Barney exclaimed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A clearly British voice emanated from the Crater. "Oh no…" Was Chell's only response.

CHAPTER 2 DONE.


End file.
